To Be His Bride
by Nitrogirl
Summary: When Tsunade is forced by the village elders to make Sasuke get married, Kakashi sees this as the perfect opportunity to make Naruto and Sasuke get together. There's only one problem: Naruto is a boy. The village elders specifically want Sasuke to marry a girl so he can restore his clan. It's not like Naruto could turn into a girl...or could he?
1. Meeting with the Hokage

Hello, everyone! Welcome to first chapter of the story! This story is dedicated to Solenbum. :) Hope you like it!

Naruto does not belong to me.

Enjoy!

Part 1: Meeting with the Hokage

Kakashi Hatake was very tired after dealing with Team Seven.

He was glad to have Sasuke back, but his return did have its consequences. First of all, he was tired of majority of the villagers glaring at his team whenever they were heading out for a mission. He understood that most of the villagers didn't trust Sasuke after his defection, but feeling their eyes glare holes in his back was quite unsettling. Secondly, Sasuke's return caused Sakura to do the one thing that Kakashi didn't miss when he left: annoyingly pine for him. The third consequence wasn't bad, but rather very interesting. Now that Sasuke has actually returned to the village, his interactions with Naruto have changed. They would still bicker and fight like they did in the past, but whenever one of the boys outsmarted the other, the one who was outsmarted looked away with a small blush on his face. This piqued the jounin's interest and he found it quite cute. He thought to himself, "Aww, the rivals are developing feelings for each other!"

After the mission was over and done with, he was happy to be free from his teammates. Now, all he wanted was some TLC from Iruka and some money to buy the newest Icha Icha Paradise Book.

He saw a shadow move on the ground and looked up to see the Hokage's hawk soaring above him. A sigh escaped his lips as he reluctantly made his way to see Lady Tsunade.

He made it there all right, thirty minutes late.

When he walked into the Hokage's room, he was greeted by the angry glares of Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Tsunade. He shrugged and said warmly, "Hi, guys."

Tsunade glared at him and said, "Now, that everyone is here, we can get started."

Taking a deep breath, she announced, "As you all are aware, Sasuke's return to the village has caused tension within the village, partly because he wasn't imprisoned as a result of his defection. For Naruto's sake, I didn't imprison the brat, but my actions didn't sit well with the village elders. They have spoken to me and have come up with a solution for this."

She saw the Uchiha's teacher clench his fists and prepare himself for whatever she would say next. She was amused by the facepalm that he did when he heard her next words,

"They want him to get married."

* * *

Tsunade wasn't surprised when Kakashi questioned,

"Lady Hokage, what did you just say?"

"The village elders want Uchiha to get married."

"How is this a solution for not punishing him?"

The Hokage crossed her arms and declared, "Punishing Uchiha is not their goal. They want to make sure Uchiha is loyal to Konoha. They believe that getting married and settling down with one of the villagers can accomplish this. In addition, they want more Uchiha brats running around in the village, so Sasuke and his new wife need to make babies…lots and lots of babies."

* * *

Asuma gave out a sigh. He couldn't believe this. The Hokage called him in here to discuss wedding plans for Sasuke?! There were better things he could be doing today, like proposing to Kurenai for the fourth time this week! Sure, she was carrying his baby, but they were still dating! He wanted her to become his wife! Why did she keep saying no?! He asked,

"Lady Hokage, how does this concern all of us?"

"It concerns all of you because of the way the marriage sorting is going to go down."

"Marriage sorting?"

"The village elders have prepared a contest….of sorts to see who becomes the Uchiha's bride. We each have to select one girl to be in the competition."

"What happens if we don't?"

An evil smile formed on the Hokage's face and she answered gleefully, "You'll get no pay for the rest of the year."

* * *

Kakashi was depressed by this news. He needed the money. After all, how was he supposed to buy Icha Icha Pardise without it?! There was only so much money Iruka would let him borrow! He owed the chunin one hundred dollars already… He was brought back from his moping when Tsunade said,

"I choose Sakura Haruno."

Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise at her choice. He knew that the Sanin and his student had a close relationship due to Sakura's training in medical jutsu, but he knew that Tsunade loathed Sasuke. So, why would she choose Sakura to compete? He asked,

"Lady Tsunade, who do you want Sakura to compete? Surely, you don't expect her to win."

"I don't expect her to win at all. In fact, I expect her to lose. Losing this competition and being forced to attend Uchiha's wedding may do her some good. Her constant pining over Uchiha when he clearly has no interest in her makes me sick to my stomach. "

"Welcome to my world.", Kakashi thought.

* * *

Gai contemplated his choice very carefully. Obviously, in this situation, TenTen would be the obvious choice, but the green ninja did take her feelings into consideration. TenTen obviously loved Neji, but Neji didn't notice her feelings because he was too busy crushing on Lee. The whole love triangle made Gai cry waterfalls of sadness, making all the other ninja in the room back away in an attempt not to get wet.

His best friend exclaimed, "Gai, stop crying! You're getting everyone wet!"

He sobbed in response, "I just want my team to be happy and have the power of youth! Why is love so complicated?! WHY DOES LOVE INTERFERE WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH?!"

Tsunade's eye began to twitch in annoyance because Gai's tears began to flood her room. Cracking her knuckles, she punched the spot right next to Gai, causing him to squeak in terror and huge cracks to form on the floor. She commanded, "STOP CRYING, YOU BLUBBERING IDIOT!"

Gai nodded and answered in a high-pitched voice, "Yes, Lady Hokage."

Irritated, the blonde sat down in her chair and asked,

"Who do you choose?"

"I choose TenTen."

* * *

Looking to Kurenai, she asked, "Who do you choose?"

Kurenai really didn't want to deal with this right now. She really wanted to devour three bowls of noodles. For some strange reason, she was craving pasta. She would pick Hinata in a heartbeat, but there was one small problem.

Hinata was currently dating the Kazekage.

Was she against it? Yes, a little, but Gaara made Hinata happy and who was she to stand in the way of Hinata's happiness? There was also the fact that Gaara could kill all of them without blinking if Hinata was taken away from him. The last thing she wanted to do was start a war with Sunakagure.

She didn't know any other girls, so she had no choice. Reluctantly, she said, "I choose Hinata."

She was going to have to write Gaara a thousand apology letters for this.

* * *

Asuma was facing a smiliar problem. Ino was no longer the lovesick girl she used to be for Sasuke. Thankfully, she moved on and was now dating Shikamaru. He wanted them to get together for ages, and there was no way he wanted them to split up. What should was more important: Ino's love or money?

Money.

Definitely money.

"I choose Ino."

* * *

Kakashi gulped when Tsunade turned to him and expected an answer. He would love to choose Naruto, but Naruto was a boy. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't turn into a girl, or could he?

A smirk formed on Kakashi's face as a magnificent plan began to form in his head as he answered,

"Kasumi."

Everyone looked at him in confusion as Tsunade raised her eyebrow and questioned,

"Who's Kasumi?"

A smile graced Kakashi's face and he said before he left, "You'll find out soon enough."


	2. Reactions

Hello, everyone! Here's the newest chapter.

Naruto does not belong to me.

Enjoy!

Part 2: Reactions

"Sand Coffin!"

Hinata flinched when she heard those words echo down the hallway and into her ears. If Gaara was doing that again, that only meant one thing. He was angry...really angry. Hinata began to walk into his office when she noticed a frightened Kankuro hiding behind a desk. She could feel the vibrations in the air every time the Kazekage did his jutsu. Kankuro looked at her with an expression that screamed, "Make him stop!" She nodded in understanding and walked into his office, waving particles of sand away from her face.

When she stepped inside, the first thing that jumped out at her was the huge pile of white fluff that was situated in the center of the floor. She looked up to see sand gathering around a stuffed panda bear before Gaara closed his fist and crushed it. More white fluff was added to the pile, which made the Hyuuga heiress says, "Gaara, stop."

The Kazekage ceased the destruction of the innocent stuffed animals while Hinata walked up to him, questioning,

"What's wrong?"

He grabbed a letter on his desk and informed sourly, "Your sensei sent me a letter about you."

Hinata looked at the letter and was appalled by what she was reading:

_Dear Lord Kazekage,_

_I apologize in advance for sending this message. If I had my way, this would never have happened. However, I don't make the rules in the Leaf Village, Lady Hokage does. I need Hinata to return home so she can participate in a contest that will decide if she becomes the future bride to Sasuke Uchiha. Once again, I am very sorry. I hope you will accept this box of stuffed animals in a gesture of forgiveness._

_Kurenai_

Sasuke was getting married to the victor of a contest? The idea sounded absurd to say the least. Gaara interrupted her thoughts by commanding,

"You're not going."

"I don't want to go, but it sounds like its an order from Lady Hokage."

"You're not going."

"Gaara, if I don't go, I'll be undermining Lady Hokage's orders."

"You're not going."

"Gaara, how would you feel if one of the Sand Shinobi disobeyed you?"

"They won't. They have common sense."

"Gaara..."

"No."

Hinata looked Gaara straight in the eye and stated, "Gaara, I'm not someone from the Sand village that you can order around. I'm going."

Gaara turned his head away from her childishly, which made Hinata chuckle. She hugged and comforted the angry leader of the village,

"I'm not going to win. I'll probably lose. Once that happens, I'll make my way back here."

"What if Uchiha decides to pick you as his wife?"

"You really think Sasuke will choose me?"

"..."

Hinata leaned her forehead against Gaara's and said soothingly,

"Don't worry. He won't."

"He better not."

She gave Gaara a kiss on his forehead and left, informing, "I'll start packing."

* * *

Despite his girlfriend's comforting words, Gaara still felt uneasy. There was no way he was going to allow Uchiha to take Hinata away from him. Still, he didn't want Hinata to be in this competition because he was sure she would win. This was Hinata they were talking about after all. Hinata had told him about the other girls that flirted with him and Uchiha found each one of the annoying. Hinata and Uchiha barely spoke two words to each other, which meant that she didn't annoy the Uchiha. He may even pick her because she won't annoy him. On top of that, Hinata was beautiful and strong, a fitting match for anyone. He certainly did not want the former avenger to get any ideas.

An idea started to formulate in his head. He pulled out a piece of paper and began to write:

_Dear Kurenai,_

_I accept your stuffed animals of forgiveness. However, Hinata will not be the only one that will participate in this contest. Temari will compete as well. If Uchiha marries Temari, it will strengthen ties between my village and the Leaf. _

_Gaara_

He tied the message to the leg of a hawk and released it. He felt a little guilty about what he was doing, but Hinata was very important to him. Besides, if Temari did get married to Uchiha, maybe she would stop pining over Nara.

* * *

"Asuma- sensei, why did you volunteer me?!"

Shikamaru covered his eyes when he heard his girlfriend scream at their sensei. Asuma put his hands in front of him in a defensive position and explained, "I didn't have a choice. If I refused, she wouldn't pay me for the rest of the year. I need money to live!"

Ino crossed her arms, saying in anger, "It would serve you right if you didn't get paid!"

Shikamaru yawned and mumbled, "Man, what a drag."

Ino turned her anger on him and yelled,

"Shikamaru, do something!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Are you going to sit there and let me get married to Sasuke?!"

"All of this marriage business is so troublesome."

Ino was about to scream more at the shadow shinobi, which Asuma take as his cue to leave. Shikamaru watched their sensei escape the wrath of the blond kunoichi. She yelled in anger,

"Shikamaru, answer my question!"

"You're troublesome."

The shinobi yawned in response to this, which made Ino clench her fists and screech, "Stupid Shikamaru! You are so unbelievable some times!"

Ino began to leave when she discovered that her body wasn't obeying her commands. She questioned,

"Shikamaru, why are you using your jutsu on me?!"

The Nara turned his head away, which made Ino imitate him. He informed while a blush crept on his face, "The only person you can be troublesome to is me."

* * *

TenTen was having a very difficult time accepting the news of Gai's actions. At the moment, she was currently throwing various sharp objects at her sensei, screeching,

"Gai-sensei, why are you doing this to me?!"

Gai was crying waterfalls of tears while dodging each projectile, apologizing fiercely,

"I'm sorry, Tenten! I was only following orders!"

"You know I like Neji!"

"I know! I know!"

Tears stung the kunoichi's eyes as she continued trying to make her sensei pay for what he's done.

* * *

"Really, Lady Tsunade? I might get to marry Sasuke?"

Tsunade forced a smile on her face and informed with as much fake positivity as she could muster,

"Yes, Sakura."

The Hokage's pink haired disciple hugged her saying ecstatically, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Tsunade almost felt guilty for getting her student's hopes up. She looked so happy when Tsunade told her that she may get married to the former avenger. Tsunade knew full well that her student would get heartbroken in the end, but maybe this experience will teach her that she needed to move on.

* * *

Naruto felt like he was on cloud nine. The scent of his favorite ramen was filling up his nose and his mouth started to salvilate from it. He grinned and started laughing to himself. The delicious food was about to make his stomach very happy! He grabbed a long piece of pasta and was about to slurp it in his mouth when he heard a familiar voice say,

"Yo."

The orange ninja began to freak out, which caused hot soup to splash against his skin. He started screaming, "OW! OW! OW! OW! KAKASHI SENSEI, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

Kakashi apologized to his pupil, "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I have to tell you something important."

Naruto thought something was wrong, judging by the tone of his teacher's voice. Naruto questioned,

"What's wrong, sensei?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then, what do you have to tell me?"

"Sasuke is getting married."

The news turned Naruto's blood cold and his heart skip a beat. Those words caused him pain, and he wasn't even sure why. Forcing a smile on his face, he smiled and gave a thumbs up, stating while trying the hide the pain in his voice,

"Good for Sasuke! He'll make one lucky girl very happy!"

"Yes, I bet he will."

"So, who's he marrying, Kakashi-sensei?"

"You."

Before Naruto could question what in the world Kakashi was talking about, he was greeted with the sight of his teacher's Sharingan. Then, Naruto's world went black.

* * *

When Naruto awakened, he was in bed. He yawned and asked groggily, "Where am I? How did I get here?" The orange ninja removed himself from bed and said to himself, "I must have fallen asleep." His eyes widened in surprise when he noticed a difference in his voice: it wasn't his. It sounded too...high-pitched. Was something wrong with his throat?

Quickly, he ran to the restroom to see if he had any throat medicine. However, he froze when he looked into the mirror. In the mirror, Naruto found himself looking at a girl. She had a long ebony hair and green eyes. On top of that, she was wearing Naruto's clothes, which looked too big on her. Naruto raised his hand to the mirror and noticed that the girl imitated his movements. Naruto slowly began to panic, mumbling, "No way...There's no way...This has to be a dream..."

Convinced that this wasn't real, Naruto splashed cold water on his face to try and get back to reality. When he found himself staring at the girl in the mirror again, he decided to take a different approach.

CHOMP

Naruto bit his hand, which caused small drops of blood to ooze out of his skin. The pain was brief and the wound was already starting to heal, thanks to Kyuubi. However, Naruto saw in the mirror that the girl was also afflicted by the same wound that he had sustained. That only meant one thing.

Naruto turned into a girl in his sleep.

Upon realizing this realization, Naruto did the first thing that came to mind.

He started screaming.


End file.
